


We're the Same, Only Different

by Shippershape



Series: Bellarke Brought to You by Tumblr [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippershape/pseuds/Shippershape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment after Bellamy is arrested by Kane where he says what we've all been thinking ft. dreams of Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the Same, Only Different

"In you go." Kane nudged Bellamy forward with the butt of his rifle. It wasn’t a gentle prod, and Bellamy imagined he would have the marks to prove that for days to come. He stumbled forward, into the cell that had been made for him. He realized he was the first to be arrested on the ground, wondered if that said more about him or their new civilization. He couldn’t help a laugh as it burbled from his lips.

Kane, who had begun to walk away, stopped in his tracks. He turned back to Bellamy, disgust in his eyes.

"Do you have something to say?" He raised an eyebrow. Bellamy knew better, he tried to bite his tongue, but the anger that had risen like bile in his throat pushed up and out.

"You have no right." Bellamy said. He found that he didn’t regret it, even as Kane stared angrily back at him, gun raised in a show of authority.

"I have every right. I am chancellor of this village and you are a criminal. I am trying to protect my people, and you." There was something in his voice, a tired kind of righteousness that made Bellamy both livid and wary. Obviously Kane thought himself hardened in a way Bellamy wouldn’t understand. Clearly, he was wrong.

"You’re trying to protect your people? By locking me up and letting a murderer go free in your camp?" Bellamy snorted. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Abby. She looked like Clarke, in that way that parents do, and he suddenly missed the fiery blonde with an intensity that threw him off balance. This was what he needed her for. To talk him out of the trouble he got himself into. She would know what to say to get the others to understand. But now that she was gone, a thought that ached in his mind and settled coolly in his bones, he was going to have to try to help himself.

"You have no idea what these people have been through. You’re a child who has gone without rules for too long." The condescension in Kane’s voice burned a streak of red into Bellamy’s vision. He was beginning to tire of Kane, of his superiority.

"No, you have no idea what I’ve been through." He started out quiet, the emotion leaking into his voice as he continued, the volume rising. "You have no idea what  _any_ of us have been through. You’re calling me a child, that’s fine, maybe I was, but so were the 100 others  _you_ sent to the ground on a suicide mission.” Kane opened his mouth to speak, but Bellamy cut him off, his voice now ringing in the air around them. “These were children, Charlotte, you remember her? She was 12 years old. She was so traumatized by being sent down here that she murdered the chancellor’s son, then jumped off a cliff. I’ve seen kids kill each other, and be killed by monsters that turned out to be human. I have spent the last few months watching children- _your_   _children_ \- either die or be turned into killers and you think I’m what? Soft? Spoiled?” He took a breath, his chest heaving. He hadn’t realized how angry he’d been until now. Being faced with someone who represented every wrong thing that had happened in his life was like popping the top on a bottle. He couldn’t stop if he tried.

"Immature." Bellamy gaped at Kane.

"What?"

"I think you’re immature." Kane repeated. "I think you lack the skills and experience to be a leader to this village, or to anyone. You’re an executioner." Bellamy nearly hissed in outrage.

"I’m the oldest of everyone you sent to the ground. If you think I’m too young to be a leader then you sent all of us down here to die. Call me whatever you want, at least I’m not a hypocrite." He turned his back to Kane, and collapsed onto the ground, his back against the wall of his cell. He had heard about all the crap and propaganda he could stomach. His eyes fluttered closed to the sound of Kane’s boots in the soil as he marched away. Sleep came quickly, and the last of his anger washed away as he dreamed of blonde hair and soothing words, and a girl who had saved him from becoming exactly what Kane thought he was. 


End file.
